Tiredness
by Mr.Tubbington
Summary: Blaine, Sam and some of glee club members are trying to survive a disease that has spread around Lima and possibly the world. Blaine/Sam (BLAM) friendship, Fabrevans, FABERRY friendship, QUINNTANA friendship, and others. Feel free to send suggestions and review. VIOLENCE AND SEX WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

As the young man wonder desperately around West Elm St is hopes of finding someone became lower. Everyone had their windows and doors nailed with lumber and refused to step outside which was understandable due to the circumstances of the world. It was still sunny, so it was a bit safer to walk outside.

He walked until his body begged for forgiveness as if it had done something wrong. And then he walked more. His main goal was to find food. He didn't want to scream for help because that would only complicate his situation but he was starving. He fell on his knees due to exhaustion after searching in the third trash can without finding anything edible. He tried to stay awake but he couldn't. As he decided to stop fighting against that feeling of tiredness, his whole body fell unconscious on the ground.

The young man woke up lying on a couch against a wall of an old and dusty living room. He attempted to get up but was stopped by his wrist. He was handcuffed to a pipe sticking out of the wall.

"You're not going anywhere…" An old man spoke from the darkness. He was sitting on an armchair holding a shotgun against him.

"SHHHIT! DDon't shoot! Please." He begged.

"Are you infected?" The old man was stone faced.

"No no! I'm not! Just don't shoot me, please." He was on the edge of crying.

"Alright then…" Takes the shotgun away from him. "Are you hungry?" He got up and went to the kitchen.

"What?" Asked the young man, confused with the change of behavior while catching his breath.

"I asked you if you're hungry. Oh… and I'm speaking to…?" The old man sounded a bit impatient as he started to place some dishes at the table.

He didn't think twice. "YES! Yes I am…oh I'm uh… Blaine." He couldn't hide the excitement of knowing he'd be eating soon.

"I'll make you a sandwich then… I'm Robert by the way"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

After being unfetter, Blaine sat at the table of an old pink kitchen that showed traces of female intervention, waiting for his food.

"Here" Robert handed him a meatloaf sandwich that only took one minute to disappear due to Blaine's hunger.

"Thanks" his needs came first than etiquette but that didn't stop him from thanking the old man, even if he'd be spitting food everywhere.

"Are you from here?" the older man grabbed a beer and sat in front of Blaine.

While trying to swallow a big piece of meat, Blaine was studying the man's face. He couldn't see anything but anger and pain "Yes I am".

"Then why aren't you with your…" Robert stopped as soon as he saw the pain in the younger man's eyes "I'm sorry".

"Don't be" he noticed that Robert's previous emotions were now gone and had been replaced with regret "So why did you bring me here?"

"Well… I realized that you were hungry when you started looking on my trash can for food and then, suddenly, you fainted, due to exhaustion I guess. I couldn't leave you there, you're just a kid.

"Thank you so much…I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." He wanted to hug the old man but knew that Robert wouldn't like it as much as he would.

The conversation was starting to become too emotional for Robert, so he decided to change the subject "Besides, I need you to do something for me…"

"And what's that?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. Now go to sleep. You had a rough day. Feel free to take a shower if you want." With that, Robert got up and picked Blaine's plate.

"Thanks Robert" Blaine was smiling from ear to ear and hugged the old man.

"Alright, alright, kid. You can let go now" he said, trying to catch his breath. Blaine did as he was told but never stop smiling and went upstairs. The second floor was equally dusty and the furniture was old yet with the same touch of feminism that Blaine noticed in the kitchen.

After taking a shower Blaine went to bed. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes remembering his old life: his family, friends and Kurt. That last thought made him even more emotional than he was previously. Blaine eventually fell asleep but with tears in his eyes. He was alone…He had lost everything.

**A new glee character will be introduced, in the next chapter. **

**By the way, all the places that I talk about are from Lima, OH.**

**Feel free to send suggestions and reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"Kurt…stop it…" said Blaine in his sleep, smiling. He felt Kurt's lips and a tongue touch his neck "Ha ha…Kurt..." Blaine couldn't stand the tickling anymore and woke up. He saw his boyfriend fading away and was now seeing something completely different. It was on top of him and it looked like an animal… a dog. After the initial shock, Blaine couldn't help but smile noticing the dog's happiness.

"She's great isn't she?" he saw Robert standing by the door drinking coffee. "Yeah she is" Blaine said patting the dog's head. "Hey…c'mon kid. Time to get up… Today's a big day for you". Robert left before Blaine could ask why.

Blaine finally came downstairs. He had on a pair of jeans and a red shirt that fitted him pretty well. It was noticeable that the clothes didn't belong to Robert but Blaine avoided that topic.

"Here" Robert handed him a plate with a meatloaf sandwich. Blaine couldn't help to show is curiosity. "Yeah… I know what you're thinking and that's actually why I wanted to talk to you. I only have meatloaf left and I'll probably run out of it today, so…" _Blaine's expression changed. "You want me to go uh…" "Yes" Blaine was _doubtful. He would be risking his life if he accepted the task. On the other hand, the old man did save his life "Alright, I'll do it. I'll need a weapon though." "Sure, follow me."

Robert equipped him the best way he could. Blaine leaved the house with a shopping cart and a desert eagle that he hoped not to use, both stolen by Robert. "Um…Kid?" "Yes…" "Be careful" "I will". Blaine walked a few blocks until he reached the supermarket. He saw a couple of infected people along the way, but they seemed harmless.

The supermarket was deserted, which gave Blaine more time to look for the things he needed. He threw everything he could inside the cart: bread, meat and every type of can, package and bottle. After filling up the whole cart, Blaine headed for the exit but was stopped by the sight of a horde. Not wanting to draw attention, Blaine tried the back of the supermarket, that led to a shortcut to W Elm St. He was mentally praying for the door to be unlocked, and luckily, it was. Blaine was surprised to not find any infected people around, but then again they didn't like narrow places.

Blaine started walking through the alley as quietly as possible but something stopped him, a breath. Without thinking, Blaine pulled Robert's desert eagle out and pointed it to the darkness. After a full examination of what he was seeing he noticed it was a person lying on the ground. And it was someone Blaine knew. Sam Evans.

He was lying on his back unconscious on the ground. He had dirt all over his blonde hair and clothes but the most noticeable thing was the huge blood stain on his shirt. Blaine Anderson was on the edge of freaking out. He had to make sure Sam wasn't infected, and the only way possible was to check for wounds. After searching for wounds on his face and arms, Blaine tried his chest, without stopping to point the gun against Sam's tired face. He couldn't find any wounds but was once again reminded of Sam's ripped body. Blaine needed to find the source of the blood on his friend's shirt. So he decided to flip him around and search his back but he still didn't find anything.

Finally, Blaine decided to wake Sam up by shaking him. "C'mon Sam" Blaine whispered. "Wake up". Suddenly, the tired young man started muttering "Don't… touch her… Take me… instead" Sam fainted again on Blaine's lap. After hearing that, Blaine's eyes started studying the environment looking for "her", and there it was the source of the blood. She was three feet away from them. Blaine dropped Sam's head gently on the ground and went to see if she was alive. He came to find that she wasn't dead but wasn't alive either…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Stacey Evans, who was clearly infected, jumped right on top of Blaine. She was drooling blood mixed with saliva all over his shirt. Despite Stacey's horrible appearance and the fact that she was attacking him, Blaine couldn't help but feel sorry for both her and her brother. He knew she meant a lot to Sam, so he had to take her out the most painless way possible.

Stacey wasn't very strong which made it easy for Blaine to tangle his legs around her and grab her neck. Blaine was crying, at this point, as he knew what he had to do next. His left hand grabbed her face's right side and his right hand grabbed the left one. After laying a kiss, that Stacey made very clear she didn't want, on a clean spot on the top of her head, Blaine whispered in her ear "Sammy loves you". Finally, with tears falling from his face, Blaine twisted Sam's sister neck, breaking it.

Blaine couldn't believe what he had just done. He ended a life, just by twisting a neck, easy as that. And that life belonged to his best friend's sister who was nothing but a corpse lying on his lap. He couldn't stop staring at the Evans. The fact that Sam would never speak to his sister again, was killing him, so the least he could do would be keeping her body, for Sam to say a proper goodbye.

He wrapped Stacey's body with five plastic bags and laid it on the cart. Blaine could hardly look at it and his mind was reminding him of something else: Sam was still there. He needed to take his friend to a safe place so he grabbed Sam's unconscious body and laid it over his right shoulder.

They were two blocks away from Robert's house and after the first one, Blaine started to feel really tired. He had to switch shoulders twice due to Sam's heaviness but that didn't stop him from going on though. He knew Sam would have done the same thing for him.

One of the things worrying him the most was Sam's physical state. He had bruises all over himself and had not moved since he passed out on his lap, so he had to check his pulse constantly. But above all, Blaine was worried with Sam's psychological state. The happy and hopeful Sam, that Blaine knew and loved, was gone. He seemed sad and by looking at his face you could notice all the suffering he had gone through.

When he finally reached Robert's place, Blaine knocked on the door. He felt his body aching from all the carrying and pushing. " Kid! You're ali…" Robert's facial expression changed astoundingly fast "Who is he?". Blaine sighed. He just wanted to take a bath and go back to bed. "I uh… I found him on my way her…" "Blaine? Who is her?" Robert asks pointing to the body wrapped in plastic bags. Blaine looked at what the old man pointed to and felt once again the nausea coming back. "She uh… She is I mean… She was his sister." Blaine started gasping for air "She was infe… and I had to… he was my best friend and I… I killed his sister". Tears were streaming down the young man's face and Robert decided to hug him in a non-awkward away. He failed though. "C'mon kid. You have to get your shit together…" Blaine smiled a bit between the tears. "Here's what we're going to do: I'm going to take care of the groceries while you take care of them. Got it?" "Yeah, I guess".

**The next chapter will be a bit wanky.**

**PS - Reviews would be appreciated and sorry for possible english mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Blaine carried Sam's body upstairs and laid it on the bathroom floor after locking his sister in a trunk, so she wouldn't leave any smells around the house that could attract uninvited people. Robert asked Blaine to give Sam a bath but he thought that would be a bit awkward.

He ran Sam's head into cold water which woke Sam up. "Ugh… B, Blaine?! What happened?" The sound of Sam's voice was harsh and hoarse but it still made Blaine smile in relief. "I missed you so much jerk!" said Blaine hugging the blonde. Sam, however, was emotionless. "Where's my sister?" Blaine ran out of air in that moment. "Is this blood hers?" asked Sam staring at the huge stain on his shirt. Blaine was speechless. "Answer me!" "Yes… yes it is. I'm so sorry Sa…" "Is she dead?" Blaine nodded slowly. Sam started breathing heavily. "No, no… please, no…" said the blonde crying really hard and hitting his head against the wall several times out of frustration and sadness. "Sam stop!" Blaine grabbed his friend and let him cry on his shoulder. "I should have…she was my… Oh god!" the hug became tighter. "She was the only good thing left on my life and now she's gone. I have nothing..." "I ugh… know it sucks, Sam".

After a couple of minutes, Sam had fallen asleep in Blaine's arms. "Sam? You need to take a bath, c'mon." Blaine whispered. Sam mumbled in response. He was too tired to even open his eyes. "C'mon get up man." Blaine helped his friend getting up since he was too weak to do it by himself. "I'll leave you now, okay? If you need…" "No…Don't, please…Don't leave me alone" said Sam grabbing Blaine's arm. "Sam… I…" "Please…" It was heartbreaking seeing him like this. Sam had come to the point where it didn't even bother him the fact that Blaine would see him in such a vulnerable state "Alright, but I'll be outside".

While Blaine was tempering the water, Sam undressed himself. Although Blaine tried his hardest not to look, he failed. And even though it was a very small glance, it gave Blaine time enough to study his friend's body. He had the kind of body that would shame Adonis. The well-defined pecs and abs went along with his long and strong arms perfectly. Sam had the best ass Blaine had ever seen and the front wasn't that bad either, in terms of size. Despite all of this, Blaine couldn't help but hate himself for checking Sam out that way and for having those feelings of lust towards him. He was his friend and he was going through a lot.

"Ok Sam, take care of yourself. I'll be outside." said Blaine trying to get out of the trance. Sam muttered in response. As soon as Blaine closed the door he was struck by an old thought: He killed his best friend's sister.


End file.
